


【叉骨/天使】Schadenfreude

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 拉郎（慎入！！！）交叉骨x天使，天使长x交叉骨预警：NC-17，双性天使警告（圣经中高阶天使为双性），漫画中天使长为沃伦第二人格，所以本质上天使长和天使是两个人。





	【叉骨/天使】Schadenfreude

 

夏日里的燥热把朗姆洛活活逼醒，也不是说空调没开，而是身上披着的不是薄被，却是那雪白的羽翼。

如果不是被热醒，朗姆洛平时还没这么嫌弃过那对羽翼。翻了个身，小心翼翼地把身上的翅膀揭开，身旁的人呻吟了一声，呢喃着“爹地……”

“我在。”朗姆洛只能把怀里的小家伙搂好，免得他慌张地扑腾翅膀，害自己被扇一脸。

清晨的第一缕阳光倾泻入玻璃房里，在那头耀眼的金发上跳跃，浑身赤裸的小家伙在朗姆洛怀里蹭来蹭去，还嘟着嘴索吻。朗姆洛叹了口气，果真给了他一个吻，小家伙也乖了不少。轻抚着那张雌雄难辨的小脸，朗姆洛捕捉到了自己一瞬间的悸动，唉！陷进去了……

那双湛蓝的眸子一点一点睁开，还透着些许睡意，“早，爹地~”

“早，天使。”抚摸着那柔软的身躯，朗姆洛格外享受，将自家小家伙摸了个遍，惹得金发天使娇嗔一声。

天使，其实是这个小家伙的代号，他是个变种人，初代X战警，还有着个特别中二的名字——沃伦·沃辛顿三世。朗姆洛都调侃过，沃伦的孩子是不是得叫四世，沃伦表示也不是不可以。

其实，沃伦倒算是朗姆洛的理想型——金发蓝眼，腰细腿长，而且要胸有胸，要翘臀有翘臀。但，他完全和某金发甜心不是一个类型——沃伦属于穿上胸罩，上维密都不用道具的类型。性感撩人不说，而且各种情趣还和朗姆洛完全适配，比如：是沃伦主动提出能不能叫朗姆洛爹地的。那对柔软蓬松的雪白羽翼，再配上长至锁骨的漂亮金发，微卷的发尾让朗姆洛的心都被勾走了。

朗姆洛把沃伦的腿抬起来，搁到自己腰上，好手探下去在那有几分湿润的穴口打转，不一会儿那还处于晨勃的性器就已经立了起来。

其实朗姆洛喜欢沃伦的丰满，因为体质的关系，又像个小女孩爱吃甜食，以至于体脂完全降不下来。即使朗姆洛口头上嫌弃沃伦胖很多次，但……丰满点也有丰满点的好处，朗姆洛极度喜欢那翘臀、那大胸的手感。

在那翘臀上拍了一巴掌，还顺势捏了一把，朗姆洛感叹着手感真不错，换来了沃伦抱怨了一句，“人家是天使，你怎么能打人家！”

朗姆洛还真觉得这小家伙是个天使，这和信仰什么的无关，即使现在朗姆洛的手指还插在自家天使体内，也不知道算不算得上亵渎。但和朗姆洛相比，沃伦实在太善良了点，去拉各斯旅游，顺路救了导致爆炸和恐慌的罪魁祸首不说，还用变种能力帮朗姆洛恢复了毁容的半张脸。

在爆炸的一瞬间，朗姆洛被从爆炸中心丢了出去，而几乎同时，沃伦就赶到，并在空中接住了下坠的他。

朗姆洛也问过沃伦这个，后者只是歪着头说，“旺达救了你，是她通知了我。”在朗姆洛惊讶沃伦和复仇者那个绯红女巫是怎么认识的时候，金发天使骄傲地扑腾着翅膀，“我可是旺达的初恋！”但在知道沃伦因为夺了旺达的初吻，被她哥哥皮特罗暴揍一顿后，朗姆洛还是很不给面子的笑了。

“干什么啦，爹地！我和旺达是和平分手！”沃伦气鼓鼓的模样，再加上那张雌雄难辨的小脸和已经过肩的发，活像个小女孩。

在交往之前，朗姆洛休养的那段时间，总是喜欢说沃伦像个娘们儿，但沃伦对此没有任何表示，顶多一笑而过。

但等到朗姆洛真的把金发天使抱上床，还没来得及感叹这小家伙怎么这么轻，就看到沃伦的小脸绯红。似乎是害羞，又似乎是难以启齿，“爹地……你想操人家前面，还是后面？”

朗姆洛僵了半天，前面？前面他妈的怎么操？但朗姆洛也没想太多，啃着沃伦那丰满的双乳，让那对粉红的乳尖都带上了几分色气，那胸脯不像是健身练出来的胸肌，倒有点过分柔软了些……

其实，沃伦身材还是很棒的，穿上X战警的紧身制服，好身材一览无余，简直是“穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉”的典型。就是不知道为什么制服的裆部要垂着块布，搞得像件裙子。

朗姆洛把沃伦压到床上，决定先给自己的新晋小男友来一发口活，把沃伦那宽松的裤子扒下来，“呦，没有内裤？尺寸不错嘛！”把沃伦的双腿分开，朗姆洛俯下身子，右手扶着沃伦的下体，张口将前端含进嘴里，左手揉捏着底下的囊袋。

即使知道自家金发天使这长相，估计也不是第一次，但朗姆洛还是想给他来次不错的性体验。然而，等朗姆洛把沃伦那已经完全勃起的下体，连带囊袋提起来，准备亲吻他的会阴处，却发现——那囊袋底下藏着的幽穴。

卧槽！这他妈的是个大屌金发妞？

虽然外表上看像个男性，但也改变不了沃伦有两套生殖系统。

“这……也是你的变种能力？”抚着沃伦的大腿内侧，这光滑细腻的手感，深得朗姆洛的心。

沃伦微微一笑，似乎还在害羞，“我不知道，但我听科特说过，《圣经》中曾有记载，高阶天使都是双性。”

“科特？前男友？”朗姆洛身体前移，边轻吻沃伦的唇，边把中指送了进去，换来了沃伦一声呻吟，“额……不是。我没交过男朋友，爹地你是第一个。而且除了家人，没有人知道我是双性……”

“哦？这么说……这里还是处？”朗姆洛又把食指送了进去，再次换来了沃伦那媚到骨子里的呻吟。

“是……”沃伦羞得恨不得用被子遮住脸，“爹地，你不会嫌弃我吧……”

“怎么会？宝贝儿你真是太漂亮了。”朗姆洛在那处呈现出嫩粉色的幽穴落下一吻，转动着手指，甚至呈剪刀状把那穴口撑开，又将舌尖送了进去，异样的快感惹得沃伦浑身颤抖。

“人家可是天使~”沃伦似乎很骄傲，将双腿张得更开。

也许是因为是双性，沃伦的身子很柔软，朗姆洛决定以后一定要多玩点花样。“那后面呢？也是处？”朗姆洛撤出了手指，把指尖那晶莹的液体蹭到了沃伦胸口上，“宝贝儿，你已经湿透了！”

沃伦羞得像个小姑娘，小声地说了句，“是……”

真他妈的捡到宝了！他果真是个天使！沃伦实在太漂亮了，那小脸长得特别精致，长睫毛扇动着，宛若金色的蝶翼，看得朗姆洛忍不住多亲了他几次。近乎迫不及待地把自己送进了自家金发天使体内，未受过侵犯的幽穴收缩着，因为突如其来的疼痛，沃伦全身颤抖，连翅膀上的羽毛都被激得立了起来。

虽然沃伦的的确确有两套完整的性器官，但从外表看起来其实是个男性，而且两腿之间那两瓣软肉比正常的女性小得多，这会子紧得差点把朗姆洛给夹断。

“疼……”

朗姆洛怎么都没想到，这小家伙眼底都凝上水雾，一副楚楚可怜的模样。

“好好好……爹地慢点。”朗姆洛耐着性子，停了下来，安抚般地亲吻沃伦的侧颈，“放轻松，宝贝儿，你实在太紧了。”

朗姆洛觉得自己真的捡到宝了，这他妈的操起来比那些个脱衣舞娘都辣——沃伦压根不知道怎么抑制住自己的呻吟，因为情欲而拔高的声音，又清脆又动听。朗姆洛很喜欢沃伦的叫床声，本就来自英国的沃辛顿家族大少爷，连叫床都带着点英伦风，英音多么撩人啊！

找到那一点，朗姆洛就开始猛攻，而沃伦那修长的双腿缠在朗姆洛的腰上，欲拒还迎的模样，撩拨得久经情场的朗姆洛都没把持住。射进沃伦体内的时候，金发天使慌了，“你……你内射了……”

“怎么？”朗姆洛退了出来，把最后一滴精液蹭在了沃伦的胸口，手抚上沃伦还直挺挺的柱体上，“你怎么还硬着？”

沃伦都快哭了，他说自己有经期，理论上是会怀孕的，“男性和女性取得快感的方式不一样，爹地你操前面，我有感觉，但射不出来……”

朗姆洛挑了挑眉，问清楚了沃伦的例假什么时候来，“没事，不怕。你在安全期，待会爹地帮你清洗一下。”

能怀孕顶多就是以后多备点套子，但经期还是比较麻烦的，看来以后每个月有那么几天得清心寡欲了。

把沃伦翻了个面，让他跪好分开双腿，因为刚才的那一轮，沃伦已经完全放松了，白皙的身子也染上了几分绯红。朗姆洛从背后抱住了沃伦，双手抚上胸前的软肉，边揉捏，边吻他的后颈，“后面再来一次？”

“嗯……”沃伦的声音微如蚊声，胸口似乎也是他的敏感点之一，揉捏他的乳尖，沃伦的呻吟声会拔得更尖。

朗姆洛没找到润滑剂，只能作罢，将手指插入刚被操过的花穴，让里头白浊的液体顺着手指流下来。沃伦顿时不知所措起来，扑腾着翅膀，活活扇了朗姆洛两巴掌，“爹……爹地……”

“别乱动！后面没用润滑剂，你会疼。”朗姆洛气得在沃伦屁股上补了一巴掌，“把翅膀收好。”

等做好润滑，彻底贯穿了沃伦，朗姆洛瞬间发出了呻吟声，“操！你太他妈辣了！”再在那翘臀来上一巴掌，沃伦的后穴一瞬间收缩，翅膀都无意识地大张，朗姆洛边帮沃伦撸动着，边加快抽插速度，折腾得金发天使呻吟破碎不堪。朗姆洛觉得自己今天的表现相当丢人，怪只能怪沃伦的身体太性感撩人，以至于朗姆洛很快就在沃伦射出来，后穴夹紧的那一瞬间，给逼得射了出来。

沃伦毕竟刚成年没多久，年轻气盛，还处于半勃状态。朗姆洛已经年近半百，好在体力和耐力都还算不错，于是，他决定把沃伦带去浴室，清洗身子的时候再来上一发。刚下床准备去放个热水，就被人掐着脖子拍墙上了。朗姆洛眼冒金星，五脏六腑都他妈的要移位了，还没缓过劲来，就眼见着眼前的沃伦，两鬓的发一点一点褪去，半长的金发成了莫西干，面纹一点一点地浮现出来，就连背后那羽翼都瞬间钢化。

操！老子他妈的忘了这茬！

朗姆洛还在神盾局卧底的时候，看过资料库，变种人兄弟会，连带整支X战警被列为私人武装。而代号为“天使”的沃伦·沃辛顿三世，更是因为体内存在曾经的天启死亡骑士“天使长”，而被列为“高危”。同级别的还有凤凰，X教授的大脑和万磁王，当然，金刚狼还是在加入复联之后被除名了。“天使长”会被设定高危，倒不是说他的能力多么强大，而是他是完全不受控，不稳定，几乎没有理智可言，喜怒无常的杀戮机器。

“轮到我了。”天使长微微勾起嘴角，扣着朗姆洛脖颈的手并没有就此松开。

朗姆洛顿时觉得菊花一紧，想跑却被猛地扎进墙壁的两对钢翼，卡在狭小的空间内，吓了个够呛。天使长微微眯眼，原本湛蓝的眸子暗了几分，“你操了沃伦，现在想跑？来不及了。”

钢翼一点一点抽离墙壁，墙上落下的白灰和小石块把朗姆洛砸懵了，“你……你想干嘛……”

“操你。”天使长的钢翼收敛起来，他的力气大得惊人，把朗姆洛转了个面，按着他的肩逼他跪下，双手手腕被箍住高举过头，按在墙上，“我是说，字面意思。”

朗姆洛感觉到天使长也跪了下来，双腿膝盖被分得更开，保持着那个变扭的姿势，动弹不得。天使长的大腿卡在他大腿内侧的空隙里，那比沃伦的尺寸活活大了一圈的下体，从下而上捅了进去，疼得朗姆洛的眼泪差点没掉下来。

“操你他妈的！老子要杀了你！”朗姆洛疼得厉害，只能逞一时口快。

天使长的左手从朗姆洛腋下穿过来，掐着他的脖颈，“是吗？我很期待。”

快速抽插，随之而来的是钢羽碰撞的叮咚声。没有任何润滑，再加上体位贯穿得特别深入，朗姆洛觉得整个人都快散架了。也不知道被来来回回操了几次，反正晕过去好多次，又被活活操醒过来……

朗姆洛是被蹦到大腿上的沃伦吵醒的，迎接新的一天的是腰酸背痛，如此现状让朗姆洛近乎痛苦的呻吟。好在被沃伦摸了一把后，瞬间神清气爽——这是沃伦的能力，老被朗姆洛笑称是“治愈系”。但，沃伦的确光是笑都非常治愈。

朗姆洛已经和沃伦在一起一个多月了，夜夜笙歌再好不过，但得时刻提防着沃伦体内的天使长，还好那家伙不那么经常出现。如果不是当年卧底神盾局，皮尔斯要求朗姆洛记下神盾局系统内所有“高危”级别对象，朗姆洛真的会觉得自己被下套了。毕竟天使长每次出现得都太他妈的不是时候，以至于朗姆洛对着沃伦那张漂亮的小脸就都放下戒心，甚至忘了这个武力值MAX的“高危”存在。

朗姆洛至今都记得，在系统上看到天使长那莫西干发型和面纹的时候，他还惋惜了很久，明明长得这么好，为什么要那么糟蹋自己。而沃伦·沃辛顿三世这个主人格的照片，笑得甜美得就像个真正的天使。他是唯一在系统上以真面目示人的X战警成员，然而，神盾局还很不给面子的标上了“会飞，花花公子，毫无威胁”，这倒是让朗姆洛笑了好多天。

刚在一起的时候，朗姆洛问过沃伦关于出任务不遮面的问题，毕竟这在超级英雄和超级反派间都是约定俗成的——绝大多数人因为各种原因，都不愿意以真面目示人。沃伦只是愉快地扑腾翅膀，微微一笑，“我长得这么好看，大家看到我，一定就不讨厌变种人了。”

“……”朗姆洛不由自主地为沃伦的天真感到悲哀，但也有一丝的欣慰，他的沃伦身心都像个真正的天使。如果变种人多这么几个乐观主义者，也不至于活得那么辛苦，也许处境也会好很多。

沃伦是个不谙世事的大少爷，即使连他自己的父亲都因为他是变种人，而对他心怀恐惧，甚至一心研制药物“治疗”变种人。但，沃伦就是善良得觉得父亲也是为他好。揉了揉沃伦那头柔软的金发，即使身为反派，朗姆洛还是觉得自家小家伙特别让人心疼。伸手把沃伦搂进怀里，沃伦顺势翻了个身，扑腾了两下翅膀，趴在朗姆洛胸口，撒娇般的呢喃了句“爹地~”

对于沃伦这些可爱的举动，朗姆洛喜欢得不得了，即使这个刚成年的小家伙体内有个杀戮机器。介于朗姆洛在九头蛇当了那么长时间的资产管理员，不过是把同一套用在了天使长身上，反正前死亡骑士一般不说话只操，和资产的性质也差不了多少。但同样是金发蓝眼，沃伦就比某美国道德标杆难搞多了。最起码美国队长不会缠着朗姆洛再来一次，或者任何时候都特别粘人和无时不刻保持自恋，但沃伦的确年轻漂亮，有那自恋的本钱。

朗姆洛坐在餐桌前，看着沃伦吃掉那碗青豆玉米沙拉，想象着眼前的小家伙是只鸽子精。沃伦当然不知道朗姆洛的想法，他伸出小舌头舔掉嘴角的沙拉酱，乖乖地端起了牛奶。朗姆洛自觉好笑，起身搂住自家天使的腰肢，啃上那小巧的耳垂，计划着在流理台上来上一发。

“今天不行。”

沃伦难得直截了当地拒绝了和朗姆洛亲热，这让前佣兵饶有兴趣地挑了下眉，“怎么了？别告诉我，怀孕初期不能行房事。”

“就……”沃伦脸红了一下，纠结了半天才说出了，“我来例假了。”

朗姆洛这才想起来，自已养了只“高阶”双性天使。于是黑发佣兵就开启了老流氓模式，硬是缠着沃伦问棉条怎么用，甚至要帮他换棉条。沃伦被他逼得躲到天上去了，飞了好大一圈才肯回来。然而，一进房门就被暗算了。

“来吧！爹地帮你看看。”

被一把扑到床上的金发天使，吓得直扑腾翅膀，活活扇了朗姆洛好几巴掌。朗姆洛哪里给他这个机会，一把就把沃伦的裤子连带内裤给扒下来了，“别怕，宝贝儿，只是换个棉条而已。你哪里爹地没看过？”分开沃伦的双腿，看着裸露在穴口的棉线，朗姆洛一瞬间恶趣味暴涨，故意抽得慢吞吞的。

沃伦被朗姆洛调教了这一个多月，别说是这么被折磨，就是被随便撩拨一下都能起反应。朗姆洛假装认真的模样，把染了血迹的棉条丢进垃圾桶，又拿出早就备好的新棉条，将那导管缓缓推进沃伦体内，还恶趣味地一个劲问“够了吗？”惹得沃伦只能红着脸，说着“再深点……”

等完成了这些，沃伦那双湛蓝眼眸已经蒙上了情欲，“爹地……”

“这可不行，宝贝儿。特殊时期，爹地得体谅你。”朗姆洛勾起一个痞笑，“想吃什么？爹地给你做。”

耍流氓的后果是什么？朗姆洛从来没想过这个，毕竟这方面他还没吃过亏。等洗完澡从浴室出来，朗姆洛就颤抖了——站在玻璃窗前看风景的，不是天使长，又是谁？

“你怎么在这？”朗姆洛扶着墙，偷偷往门边移动。

“这是我家，你说我怎么在这？”

沃伦是个大屌金发妞，而天使长却是个实打实的男性，朗姆洛很怀疑天启除了给了天使长两对钢翼，还增强了天使长的性欲。好容易摸到了门，想跑但来不及了，几乎是下一秒，天使长就已经掐着朗姆洛的脖颈把他丢床上了。

“想去哪？”天使长勾起嘴角，但因为怒意而呈现出暗紫色的眸子里没有半点笑意，“你觉得你欺负了沃伦，老子会坐视不管？”

“额……有话好好说……”

“你知道的，我一般不说话。”

朗姆洛觉得老腰一疼，瞬间衣服就被钢翼撕得粉碎，二话不说天使长的家伙就已经捅了进来，疼得朗姆洛差点没就此晕过去。

操！！！老子再也不耍流氓了？！

好容易真的晕过去，又被活活操醒，天使长的自愈能力让他几乎没有不应期，于是乎朗姆洛就这么被折腾了一夜。

第二天朗姆洛再次腰酸背痛的醒来，想抱抱自家金发天使寻求安慰，却看到坐在床边沙发上看报纸的天使长。

“靠！你怎么在这？！”

天使长翻了一页，压根没从报纸里抬起头，“我和沃伦说好了，以后他生理期，就由我陪着爹地。整整七天，爹地想玩什么花样都可以。”

这是朗姆洛难得听天使长说这么多话，然而他却并不怎么情愿，“什……什么？！”

“放心，沃伦有的治愈能力我也有，你会保持体力挨操的？”天使长的注意力，终于从报纸转移到朗姆洛身上。

“操？！！！老子他妈的要杀了你！”

杀戮天使微微一笑，暗蓝色的眸子带着一丝嘲讽，“哦？你确定？凤凰附体的琴·葛蕾都曾经不是我的对手。”

“好汉不提当年勇。”朗姆洛随手抓了一个餐盘上的银制餐刀，计划着要捅天使长哪儿。但下一秒，朗姆洛就看到面纹褪去，天使长瞬间变成了沃伦，吓得朗姆洛立马丢掉餐刀，伸手接住了自家宝贝。再下一秒，朗姆洛就再次被天使长掐着脖颈按床上了。

操？！大意了！！！

第二天一早，朗姆洛近乎痛苦的醒来，一想到要被活活折腾了七天，他就觉得自己必须得出去避避，再加上收到了罗林斯的佣兵任务邀约，朗姆洛随即决定干一票玩玩。

看到朗姆洛整理装备，金发天使都快哭出来了，“爹地，你要去哪？”

“去赚钱养你啊，宝贝儿~”朗姆洛摸了摸沃伦的小脸，“乖！等爹地回来给你做好吃的。”

“我有50亿身家，爹地想要什么？我给你买。”沃伦都快哭了，似乎朗姆洛走了就不回来了。

朗姆洛歪了下头，抱着胸，“嗯……自由，你觉得怎么样？”

金发天使一瞬间变了脸，双鬓的金发褪去，面纹浮现，羽翼钢化舒展开来蓄势待发，“你他妈的再说一遍。”


End file.
